


Falling Petals

by Kanako_Hime



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast
Genre: Belle isn't a main character, Belle isn't in the story much, Drama, Elemental Magic, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Hints of Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Major Original Character(s), Misunderstandings, Multi, Protectiveness, Slow Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanako_Hime/pseuds/Kanako_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roses always had a hold in her life. They were always there, lingering, at the edge of her senses. Now, they were threatening to overwhelm her...Based on the 2014 movie La Belle Et La Bête. Contains OCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Science

"I've decided I'm going to go see Dad." Lola straightened in her chair and gave her a look.

"Oh? Why?" she asked coolly. Diana shifted her eyes from her big sister. Should she tell her?

"Before I answer that, I want you to answer a question first."

"Fire away."

"If I tell you why, will you be listening as a sister or as a psychiatrist?"

Lola laughed. "Please, Di! We're in my bedroom, not a clinic. You're not paying me to sit here with you."

"Fine, but that hasn't been because of my lack of issues."

"Oh, definitely," Lola said with sarcasm. "So will you tell me, or do I have to use my mind tricks on you?"

"Oh hell no!" she shrieked playfully as her sister tackled her and they wrestled for a few moments. She sobered after she caught her breath and sat up, her sister mimicking her movements.

"Well, I miss him." Noting Lola's incredulous look, Diana sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, maybe the fact that he lives in France now is a big factor."

"Do you feel like you're being selfish wanting to see him?" Lola asked gently.

"Yes." Diana squinted and stared at a spot above Lola's bookcase. "Mainly because of Mum, but..."

"But?" she prompted.

"I..." Diana hesitated. Lola made an encouraging noise. "I know it sounds stupid, but I don't want him to forget about us - I know he's married with two kids now, but I was closer to him then you and Pam, and I'm scared that he's forgotten about me or doesn't love me as much," she finished in a rush.

"Oh Di," her sister sighed, pulling her into a hug. "You big silly, you know that Dad still loves you. I don't remember you talking about this in family therapy at all."

"That was eight years ago, Lola. I was ten and Dad was still single and..." She struggled to say the words. "I kind of had a hope that he'd get back together with Mum."

"Oh Di, why didn't you say it to me or Pam?" she asked. Diana glared, so Lola decided to go back to the original topic. "Tell me why you want to see him, Diana."

Instead of answering her, Diana twirled a lock of thick, wheat-coloured hair around her finger, trying to word it in her head. She loved her sisters - they were her best friends. On a face-value level, they were very mismatched. Both Lola and Pamela were tall, towering over Diana's five foot six inches. While the twins were dark, Diana was fair; the twins were voluptuous and bubbly, and Diana was skinny and quiet. But instead of being jealous of the differences in their exteriors, the three girls had always loved each other for their unique beauty.

It was a deep friendship founded in sisterhood, respect, and trust. But Diana had no idea why she was so hesitant to tell Lola about wanting to see their dad.

"Diana?"

"Give me a second, Doc," she grinned.

Lola gave her a little half-smile. "Take your time, then."

She really did need to get her head checked. Her subconscious was acting weird, and it was affecting her more then it should. However, she was stalling, and not because she was worried about revealing her thoughts out loud, but because she was afraid her sister - who was an amazing psychiatrist - would cure her.

"Baby, it's just me," Lola said softly, patting her hand. Diana took a deep breath and began.

"See, well, I had this dream the other night." She picked at her nail polish.

"A dream?" Lola asked. "Tell me about it."

"I was in the country somewhere." She stopped, then corrected herself. "Well, it was in France, I think - I was a little outside Paris, since I could see the Eiffel Tower in the distance, lit up from behind. I think it was dawn because the light was soft and different shades of pink and blue and purple," she said dreamily and then caught herself and laughed, "Sorry. I remembered that I wanted to sit down and sketch that in the dream."

"I'd want to sketch that too, but that's not the whole story."

"Well obviously it's not, but I keep being interrupted," Diana said, giving her sister an impatient look.

"Sorry. Pretend like I'm not here."

"Is that the psychiatrist talking?"

"Nope. It's your impatient sister."

Diana managed a laugh.

"I'll continue, so. Well, I was so calm and relaxed I was practically floating. I felt so light and free, it was a headrush. Then everything got weird."

"Define weird."

"Well, it got really cold, like it was winter. Heck, it even started snowing for a few seconds, and I was carried away in a blizzard. Then I felt my feet touch the ground. When I opened my eyes, I was standing in the most incredible rose garden." Diana's voice faded with uncertainty as she thought. "Well, garden isn't the right word...it was like a forest. It was amazing, Lola. The air was drenched with the smell of roses. There were so many different types and colours…." She sighed happily.

"Don't you have a bit of an obsession with roses?"

Lola's question was a shock to her system. She prickled with defence.

"No, I don't. Roses are lovely flowers and I just happen to like them, just as much as you like your job or Pamela likes her girlfriend or Mum likes-"

"Okay, point taken," she said, holding her hands up, "But you have to admit it's a bit weird that roses, in some form, appear in your dreams."

"Why? I work part-time at the community rose garden. I grow my own roses. Why wouldn't something that's been a big part of my life not be in my dreams?"

"Okay, I get your point."

"I'm sorry I'm touchy. I'm not getting a lot of sleep."

Lola's expression changed to worry. "You're not sleeping?"

"Lola, look, it's nothing," Diana said soothingly. "I've been staying up too late."

_Don't ask me any more questions,_  she thought, glancing at her sister.

"Di?"

"What?" she asked.

"The rose garden that was a forest?"

"Oh right."

"And things were getting weird."

"Oh yeah." Diana leaned back against the wall, remembering. "For a bit, I wandered, touching the roses and whatnot, just enjoying myself." Her smile wavered, and she paused.

"Go on. You're not embarrassed, are you?"

Diana's cheeks went pink. "A litte."

"Get over it and give me details. If all else fails, I'm a professional."

"Don't start," Diana mumbled, rubbing her face. "Fine. I'm with the roses and then suddenly it's night. I couldn't see much, but I saw someone walking on the path just ahead of me. I followed them and we stopped at a huge rose tree in the middle of a meadow. The person in front of me - I think it was a man - went and picked one of the roses. But the second he did, there was a really loud roar and I had to cover my ears. Next thing I knew, the guy's pinned to the dirt, and there's a big black shape over him and a knife being pressed to his face."

Diana forced her breathing to slow down. She was shaking.

"Were you scared?" Lola asked, rubbing her hand.

"Terrified," she whispered. "Helpless. I just froze to the spot and didn't move. I couldn't tell what the two were talking about at all. Their voices were too low, but they made a deal, and the guy on the ground wasn't happy about it."

"Wow," Lola said, wide-eyed. "But what does this have to do with Dad?"

Diana's gaze turned opaque as she remembered.

"The guy with the knife pressed to his face was Dad."

Lola cleared her throat. "Diana, you know that Dad is perfectly safe."

"I could  _see_  his face, Lo. He was even more scared then I was, terrified even. I'm worried that something's happened to him." In her mind, she admitted that she wanted to see him as well, try to find out what was so great about his new family that kept him away from them. It'd been years since she had seen him. She glanced at her sister. "So, how nuts and I?"

"Di, 'nuts' is not a medical term."

"Bonkers?"

"All jokes aside, Di, I need to know how this is making you feel."

Diana took her time answering.

"It makes me sad. Nervous. Afraid. Curious. Sometimes, I think I'm stuck in an emotional whirlpool and it makes my head hurt." She bit her lip. "Is that weird?"

"No, that's perfectly normal. I'm happy that you decided to share this with me. My professional opinion is that your imagination is working overtime because you're way too stressed about picking a college and Mum getting a new boyfriend."

"That's what you'd tell a client?"

"Obviously not. Look, don't panic. If this is really bothering you, I can ring Dad and ask if you can fly over and stay with him for a while." She stood, stretching out her kinks. "If anything, you'll have a really nice holiday and maybe meet up with a gorgeous French boy. Or girl."

"Stop trying to poke into my love life! Or lack thereof," Diana protested, her cheeks pink again.

"Don't be a prude, darling. That cherry has to get popped eventually." Lola leaned down and gave her a quick, hard hug. "Don't stress. Just relax and start practising your French - Dad'll be delighted that you want to see him."

Diana groaned. "Now I wish I hadn't told you."

"Stop it. It needed to be said, and you need to unwind."

"I'm not stressed."

"Yeah, I've heard that before."

"Fine. Let's make the damn call."


	2. Will Ye Go, Lassies, Go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing. Angry mothers. Weird sisters.

"This'll be good for you Di," Lola reasoned as Pam fussed over her suitcase. "You have to be positive about this."

"I am," Diana shrugged. "Positive Mum will never forgive me."

"Oh never mind her," Pam sighed as she folded a red Chinese dress into the case. "You're going to France for a well-earned break and you have a perfect right to see Dad if you want to."

"Yeah, I know that, but Mum thinks that I've gone over to the dark side," Diana moaned, stuffing rolled-up tights and neon-bright bracelets into the case.

"Mum made her choice, love," Lola repeated for the umpteenth time. "She did and said things she shouldn't have, and she'll have to live with that. Her opinion doesn't have to affect you."

"Easy for the shrink to say," Diana muttered, slotting pairs of shorts and cami tops in with her other clothes.

"Watch it, blondie," Lola warned, even as Pam collapsed with laugher onto the floor. "Pam, back me up!"

"God no," she spluttered, wiping her eyes, "You two argue like an old married couple. You need to get a partner, Di. You too, come to that Lo."

Lola bristled. "I am perfectly  _fine_  without a bloke, thanks-"

"Di, if you hook up with a gorgeous guy - or girl - in the wildness of France, bring back a mate for this one, will you?" Pam jerked her thumb at her mortified twin. "She is in desperate need of a shag."

"Pam!"

"What?" she waved a hand airily. "You've very uptight - if you just went for a romp with someone, you'd be so much more relaxed-"

Pam didn't get to say any more as Lola tackled into her and they both rolled around on the floor fighting. Diana was laughing so hard she fell bum-first into her suitcase.

"What on earth is going on?" All three girls stilled to see their mother standing in the doorway, her arms cross and face pinched with annoyance. Even like that, Diana still thought her mum was the most beautiful woman she'd seen. With her gorgeous mahogany hair and dark green eyes, she was wasted as an executive's assistant.

Her lips thinned. Or on her current boyfriend, Timothy.

"Well? Any reason why you were making that amount of noise? Lola? Pamela?" Victoria asked in a tired voice.

"Nothing, Mum. We were just messing around," Diana piped up. Her mother's cool gaze landed on her youngest daughter.

"Why are you sitting in a suitcase?"

"I fell in." Diana flushed, wriggling out until she was standing. Her mother didn't say a word.

"You're going somewhere?" she asked eventually. Diana gaped.

"Yes Mum, I told you I was going to France," she managed, her mum's eyes narrowing. "To see Dad."

"I don't  _think_  so," she snorted.

"Mum, please," Diana begged as the twins sorted themselves out. Victoria stalked over, her face a tight mask of anger.

"Just  _stop_  it, Diana," she snapped. "Your father is gone and he is not coming back. You're being childish."

"I want to see him!" Diana shouted. "I miss him - not like  _you'd_ care!"

"Oh spare me the heartache," her mother sneered. "If he cared, he could have visited, or called, or written."

"But he did write, every year," Lola intervened coolly, her professional mask on. "And called on our birthdays. But, if I remember correctly, you decided we were well shot of him. You stopped taking his calls. You threw his cards and letters to us in the bin. You were determined to wipe him out of your life, because in your mind, he had done the same to you."

"Shut  **UP**  Lola!" Victoria screamed, her eyes narrow slits in her face. "So what if I did? If that bastard really loved us, he wouldn't have left in the first place! What can you say to that, hum? I'd love to know."

Lola remained silent. Victoria turned back to Diana, who was pale and shaking.

"Fine. You want to go to France? Knock yourself out," she said coldly. "But you're only setting yourself up for pain, my girl. He'll let you down hugely. You'll see I'm right! And when he does cock it up, don't come crying to me!"

Her mother flounced out of the room, the door slamming behind her. Wordlessly, Lola held out her arms and both her sisters went to her, gathering comfort in the embrace. If any tears were shed, it was never mentioned.

* * *

The girl at the airport check-in desk examined Diana's passport and checked in her bag without a word. Pam and Lola stayed with her while the hours ticked by slowly. Their mother was nowhere to be seen.

"Is Mum really that upset with me that she couldn't be bothered to see me off?" Diana asked as they ate a light lunch. Lola groaned and Pam set down her chicken wrap firmly.

"Get Mum out of your head, baby-doll," she said in her no-nonsense voice. "You don't want to meet Dad with a frown on your face. First impressions count, yeah?"

"S'ppose."

Before she knew it, they were standing in front of the departure lounge, the arrival of the plane being announced at a nearby gate.

"I packed something yummy for later," Pam said, a big grin on her face. "Hope you like it."

"Dad'll meet you by the main exit at the airport - just get your suitcase and go on through," Lola fussed.

Diana nodded, a bit shell-shocked by it all. She kept a smile on her face, willing herself not to fall apart in the middle of Heathrow Airport with the whole world watching. The flight was called, and passengers began lining up at the gate. Diana caught Pam looking at her phone, while Lola grabbed a cabin-crew girl about Diana's age and asked her to keep an eye on her until the plane landed. The girls smiled and nodded, going through the gate for a word. The sisters looked at each other.

"We'll ring you," Pam promised.

"Be careful," Lola said worriedly.

"Take loads of pictures-"

"Be good-"

"And just enjoy yourself!" they chorused. Diana laughed, launching herself into her sisters' arms and hugging them both tightly. They all stepped back, the twins fiddling with errant strands of hair or dust on their sleeves. "Bye baby-doll," they said, linking arms and striding away, Pam's Harley Quinn shoulder bag swinging. Diana watched until they were both out of sight.

The cabin girl popped up beside her and gestured for her to follow her. Diana was lead to the ticket desk, through a corridor, down a flight of steps and out onto the tarmac. Diana made her way up the steps and went to her seat, clutching her rucksack like a lifeline. Two elderly ladies who'd been busy with the duty-free perfume took their seats beside her, one of them offering her a boiled sweet to have during take-off. Diana thanked her and popped the sweet into her mouth, trying to unzip her rucksack with shaky fingers. It was a brand new one, a last-minute present from her sisters; a TARDIS rucksack in a beautiful royal blue. They knew what a nerd she was.

The cabin crew welcomed the passengers aboard and ran through what to do during emergencies. Diana fastened her seatbelt, her nerves starting to fray when one of the ladies beside her started muttering the rosary to herself. Her companion smiled at her.

"Never mind her dearie, she's always like this on a flight," she said soothingly, patting Diana's hand with her own. "Is this your first time flying?"

Diana grimaced. "Yes. Was it obvious?"

The lady laughed. "You're like a coiled spring, dear. Just relax, we'll be fine."

"I'll try."

The plane moved slowly along the runway, gaining speed as it hurtled towards the end, tilting upwards as it began to climb higher and higher, through the thick layer of clouds before it broke free and the sun shone through the cabin windows. Once the plane was level and the fasten seatbelt sign was off, Diana decided to investigate the contents of her new bag. Right on top were Pam's snacks: cheesy baps, strawberry cheesecake, a jammy doughnut and a bottle of flavoured water - all her favourites. Lola had packed one of her favourite books too, and she discovered that the pair of them had bought her a new set of pencils with a sticky-note attached, promising that there was a new sketchbook and paints in her suitcase. A smile on her face, Diana leaned back in the soft seat and watched the scenery below until her eyes closed and she slept.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Roses. She could smell roses again._

_It wasn't as strong as last time though._

_Diana opened her eyes. She was in a large, dark hall; the only source of light was a crackling fire at the top of the room in an enormous fireplace. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a loud clang ripped through the silence. She snorted when she realised it was just a large clock chiming the hour out._

_A rustle behind her had her turning to see a girl around her own age coming down a set of white stone steps in a gorgeous dress that faintly clung to her curves. She made her way up to the top of the room. Two large, golden candelabras flared to life as she passed, revealing a long table covered in rich, delicious-looking food. The girl took a seat rather shakily in a large chair at the head of the table as a person appeared behind her._

_Diana frowned. Why couldn't she see their faces?_

_The person - obviously a male - behind the girl spoke in a rich, velvety smooth voice that had Diana's pulse racing, but the other girl was practically crying, leaning away from her unwanted companion as much as she could._

_Why couldn't the guy see she was uncomfortable? Diana went to go towards them, but her legs were refusing to move. Her voice stilled in her throat when she tried to call out to them. She snorted mentally. This was a dream. Why was she bothering?_

_A loud scream broke the silence._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Diana woke with a start.

Her neck felt sore, her face cold. The view outside the plane had changed from soft clouds and glimpses of the ocean to green fields and small towns.

"You all right, pet?" one of the ladies asked her. "We're nearly there."

Diana smiled and nodded before rooting around in her rucksack for her small hand mirror. Her hair fell in dark golden waves around her face, and her eyeliner had decided to smudge and make her look like a demented raccoon while she slept. She shrugged. She'd looked worse.

The plane began its descent, plunging through the clouds and finally swooping in to land with a roar that made Diana's ears ring. The fasten seatbelt clicked off and the cabin crew were wishing Diana and her fellow passengers a safe outward journey. Like toy soldiers, they filed off the plane and headed to the terminal building to collect their luggage. The conveyor belt hadn't started, so Diana fished around in her bag for her mobile and sent a text to her sisters:  _Landed safely - will text later if big meeting went down well! Love you both x_

The conveyor belt eventually came to life and luggage started to tumble down onto the carousel, like sweets from a Halloween dish. Black bags, brown bags, plaid bags and suitcases, rucksacks and golf-clubs, and finally, Pamela's lime-green suitcase came into view. Diana dragged it off the conveyor belt and onto a trolley before making her way through to arrivals and headed towards the entrance, her eyes scanning the crowd for a familiar face.

After a few minutes, Diana saw a familiar figure in the distance. Her heart thumped with excitement and a grin appeared on her face. This was it.

"Diana!" Thomas said, a large grin on his own face. "Sorry I wasn't there to meet you at the gate - had to park my car. It's good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, Dad," she answered, feeling shy all of a sudden. Her dad laughed.

"What, no hug for your old dad?" he teased, holding out his arms. Diana flung her arms around him and they held each other tight.  _He still smells the same_ , she thought wonderingly. Soap and warm leather and mints, just like he always did. Diana couldn't believe how much she'd missed that smell. How much she'd missed him.

They parted and he grabbed her case, swinging it off the trolley with ease and heading in the direction of the car park where his scarlet Jeep was waiting. The suitcase was banished to the back seat, and Diana sat eagerly in front, just like she used to as a kid. The car smelt like pine and toffee apples, just like it always did. She sighed in nostalgia.

"Right then," Thomas said as he started the car. "Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delighted that chapter two is up quicker then planned. Here's hoping chapter three will be up quick as well! Much love, Kanako Hime x


	3. Poet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lack of development...there might be a slight bit of foreshadowing if you look really close...

The journey from the airport was pleasant enough, giving Diana and her father a chance to catch up. As they talked, the wide motorway gave way to small twisting lanes edged with hedges and small stone walls. They had to slow down in several spots to let cattle or sheep pass from one side of the road to the other. All around them, Diana spotted dark forests and huge mountains shrouded in mist.

"Those are the some of the mountains in the Pyrenees range," Thomas said as they sped through a sleepy village tucked into a fold of the mountains. Beyond the woodland, a huge mountain loomed, dotted with heather and gorse. "Amazing, isn't it? It's like being on the edge of the world."

"Yeah," Diana breathed, her fingers itching to draw the view out of the window. "And can we see these from your house?"

"Oh yes," Thomas agreed, "The cottage isn't actually  _in_  the village of Laruns, we're about three miles out, near the National Park, nothing but woods and fields and mountains. It's very peaceful."

Diana grinned. She was going to love it here.

"Is there an art shop in the village?" she asked suddenly. "I might need supplies."

"Don't worry, there is," her dad laughed. "Still scribbling away."

"Oh yes," Diana said eagerly, "I can't wait to go out and start drawing. Is there any wildlife in the forest?"

"Well, there is, but I'd prefer you not go in there," her dad said in a serious tone. "There are a few bears dotted around the place, and though I doubt you'd run into any, I'd prefer not to take a chance. You'll have to look from a distance, I'm afraid."

"Oh." Diana was disappointed. Her dad patted her hand reassuringly.

"Nearly there, pet."

They turned off into a lane that would barely qualify as a footpath in London, with grass growing up in the middle of the road. They pulled to a stop in front of a large two-story whitewashed cottage with green shutters on the window and roses climbing around the door. It looked like something from a postcard. Strewn across the lawn were several bikes, a set of goals and a tennis racket.

"Well, this is it," Thomas said a little nervously as they got out of the car. He grabbed Diana's suitcase from the back of the car and smiled at her. "Don't be nervous, they don't bite."

"I hope not," she teased, taking his offered hand and walking with him up to the large front door.

* * *

Diana lay in her bed, staring up at the beams of the ceiling. Last night, she'd been welcomed warmly by her dad's new family, and while she was nervous around them, she had her fingers crossed that by the end of the summer they'd be more comfortable and familiar with each other. With the youngest Lynnette clinging to her like a leech and asking a million questions, she didn't have time to be shy.

_Thank God for small kids._

Scarlett had dished up a goulash from a huge cauldron while her eldest, Charlotte had sliced bread and grated some cheese and before long, they all dug in. Then a bottle of wine had appeared and they had all had a drink, even little Lynnette, though her cup was very watered down. Tristan, the middle child, had produced a violin and started playing, and the air was thick with songs and laughter. It was gone midnight before any of them went to bed.

Diana checked her phone. 5 am. Daylight was trying to peek through the shutters on her window. Quietly, she slithered out of bed and dressed as swiftly as possible, reaching out for her rucksack when she was done. Her sketchbook fell to the ground with a thump. Diana stilled, waiting for a noise that signalled she'd woken anyone. After a few moments of silence, she relaxed, picked up her book and made her way downstairs, stopping by the kitchen to pick up a few things.

With her rucksack loaded with apples, bread and cheese, she unlocked the back door and went outside, blinking in the thin green light that the trees allowed to pass their branches as she made a beeline for the forest. The air smelt sharp and fresh. A few birds crashed through the treetops, their song echoing around Diana as she made her way deeper into the trees. The tale of Hansel and Gretel floated through her mind, and she giggled to herself.

_Wonder if there's a gingerbread house._

She found a stream instead, a tiny, ice-white cut of water, forcing its path through the trees. Diana carefully picked her way over, kneeling down beside the rushing water and plunged her fingers into the icy flow, splashing her face with handfuls of silvery water. The cold made her gasp for breath and her skin tingle as the water dripped down her neck.

"I suppose that woke you up!"

Diana blinked, wiping stray droplets of water out of her eyes. On her left was a huge oak tree, its lowest branches hanging over the stream. A girl about her own age sat astride one branch, bare legs swinging. She grinned, then glanced over her shoulder, her face dappled with sunlight. She looked ethereal, otherworldly. She turned back and she was just a girl again.

"It's cold," Diana managed, mentally kicking herself for her stupid answer. As if a stream would be warm. The girl rolled onto her stomach and eased herself down from the branch, hanging for a moment above the rushing water before dropping and turning to look at Diana. Her skin was golden and her eyes were a warm chocolate brown. Diana especially liked her hair, dark brown curls that fell down her back in a wild mess.

"You're new around here?" she asked.

"Yes, I've visiting my dad for the summer," Diana explained, feeling at ease with the strange girl. A first for her. "Your English is very good."

"Thanks," she laughed, holding her skirt up a little as she picked her way through the water. "My name's Aiyana."

"That's unusual," Diana noted, "But gorgeous. I'm Diana."

"Nice to meet you, Diana." Aiyana nodded solemnly, gesturing to the stream. "You coming in?"

"No way," she said, shaking her head. "I've already tried the water - way too cold."

A grin was her only warning as Aiyana kicked an arc of water towards her. Diana squealed, patting at her splattered cords before taking a step towards the stream, dipping the toe of her boot into the water to get her revenge. The movement threw off her balance and she slipped into the water, laughing and screaming. Icy water flooded her trainers, soaking her socks.

"I changed my mind," she said, trying for a serious face as she followed Aiyana towards the bank.

"I'm sure you did, Diana," she laughed, "But next time, remember to take off your shoes!"

"I will, promise!" Diana replied, laughing along with her as they both collapsed onto the soft moss and bracken, shoes squelching.

* * *

"It's strange to see someone else here," Aiyana commented as they munched apples a while later. "I'm usually the only one here, except maybe for one of my sisters. None of the locals come here at all."

"Oh?" Diana asked, tossing her apple core away. "Why?"

Her friend shrugged.

"They think that there are bears here, though I've yet to see one," she said, waving a hand. "And fear, of course."

Diana's ears pricked.

"Fear? Of what?"

"It's mostly local lore," Aiyana said casually, leaning back. "Why? Are you interested?"

"I like a good story," Diana shrugged, breaking off a bit of cheese.

"Oh, all right then," her friend allowed. "Basically, there was a family that came to live here over two hundred years ago. They'd moved from the town because the father had lost all of his money and they were ashamed of the ridicule they new faced. The six children were mostly content here, and the youngest daughter loved it - she disliked the confines of the town. When the father heard that all his money wasn't lost, he asked his children if they wanted him to bring back anything. The older siblings asked for material goods, like clothes, jewels and the like, but the youngest asked her father to bring her back her favourite flower, as there were none of them growing in the area."

"What was her favourite flower?" Diana asked, spellbound. The storyteller smiled.

"Roses. She adored them." She glanced at Diana who'd paled a bit. "Anyway, the father went and was able to get all the goods that his children wanted - except for the rose. He was put out, as he didn't want to disappoint his favourite daughter, but there was little he could do. Roses don't bloom in winter. On his way back, the father was chased by wolves and he managed to lose them, but realised that he had lost his way in the progress. He found himself in a strange valley that was blooming with flowers, as if it was summer. He wandered around and found what he was looking for: the most beautiful rose to take back to his youngest daughter. But as he picked it, a terrible monster found him, and threatened to kill him for plucking one of his roses. He granted the father, however, one day to say goodbye to his family, and said that if he did not come back, then he would find them and kill them all."

"How terrible," Diana murmured, white-faced. "The poor guy."

"Yes," Aiyana agreed sagely, "But the father isn't the victim of this story. When he went home to his children, he explained all that had happened and was prepared to ride back to the strange valley and meet his death. His daughter, however, his favourite one, locked him into her room and fled the house, taking the horse back to the valley and taking her father's place. They were never able to find her."

"The monster killed her?" she gasped.

"That's what's assumed," Aiyana said with a shrug. "For a while, everyone thought the father was mad. But when the girl didn't return, everyone started to look, but they always came back with fewer and fewer numbers. It eventually became a rule in the valley to never go into the woods, in case you were snatched up by the monster." She glanced at her friend. "But that's just a legend. Nothing more."

"Yeah," Diana agreed, "Nothing more. It's an interesting story though."

"Isn't it?" Aiyana laughed, standing up. "Well, I'm glad to meet you, Diana. I've got to go now though - I'll be missed at home. You will be too, I'd say. It's nearly nine."

"What?" Diana checked her mobile. "Oh God, it is." She threw her things into her back and picked up her still damp shoes. "I'll see you around?"

"Probably," Aiyana agreed, "I don't go into the village much though. I'm mostly here."

"Okay. I'll see you when I see you, I suppose!" Diana waved goodbye to her friend before heading back towards the house. Aiyana smiled.

"Indeed you will, Diana."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, took a little longer then planned but here we go! The actual location of the town/forest/castle aren't actually stated in any documents or sources I could find. In my head, this whole story takes place in Aquitaine, a region of France with very dense forests - which is perfect!   
> Much love, Kanako Hime x

**Author's Note:**

> This story pretty much hit me and demanded to be written, so I'm going to turn this into my summer fanfic. I will, of course, be working on my other stories; my muse picks and chooses where it wants to. Enjoy.   
> Much love, Kanako Hime x


End file.
